


Dreams of You

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of You

Lish Toos had spent months trying not to find herself attracted to Kiy Uvanov and yet, here she was... attracted to him. She had not told him, she doubted that she ever could and yet she was smiling as she looked at him. He seemed... oddly happy. 

Kiy Uvanov had smiled as he took in how Toos looked, he hadn't seen her in a while and yet as he stood looking at her now he couldn't help but smile. She looked happy enough and he was always happier when she was happy. He had never told her how he felt and, if he was honest, he was afraid to tell her.


End file.
